Hybrid
by CrazyRabidPony
Summary: Deep in the Amazon Basin, lurks a strange human/wolf/lynx hybrid that has avoided capture for three years. Now the monsters have been sent to capture this cunning, able beast. Dr. C/OC, Link/Susan. Rating will go up for a couple of future chapters.


Pony: Okay! Here's a different version of the fan fiction! Muahahahaha!! Of course, I'm still thanking my role play friends! Disclaim, Disclaimer Dude!

Disclaimer Dude: Pony doesn't own Monsters vs. Aliens.

**Hybrid**

_**Chapter One: Into the Amazon**_

General W. R. Monger paced back-and-forth a small portion of the entire length of the main chamber in a dramatic fashion, his footsteps echoing within the stillness. All five monsters were assembled and quietly waiting for him to speak. He finally ceased his pacing and glanced at each of them before speaking, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called your attention."

Susan was the first to respond, her curious expression matching the others' (with the exception of Insectosaurus. She always seemed to wear the same expressions), "What is it, General?"

The general was silent for a moment. The majority of the audience before him knew he was about to relay something of great importance, "Well," he began, "There is a monster I haven't told you all about."

The group became stunned upon processing this new information.

"What kind of monster?" asked the Missing Link.

"We believe she's a human, wolf, lynx hybrid," he replied as he held out a small remote that seemingly came out of nowhere. He pressed a button and a large section of the steel wall let out a roaring whir as it rotated, revealing a colossal television screen, "We found her three years ago in the deep forests of Yellowstone National Park, but we haven't been able to capture her."

"I thought you said you had all the best equipment?" Susan asked with slight confusion.

"We do," the general sighed while attempting to mask his embarrassment. He pressed another button and a slide show started to run, "In the first year since the discovery of this creature, we have made hundreds of attempts to capture her." The slides rolled on, showing photographs of the results of failed captures, "She was able to outwit us every single time."

A photograph of one of their helicopters was shown entangled in cables (the same type of cables that were used to restrain Susan during her capture) with the ends tightly secured around various pine fir trees. A close-up of the same chopper was viewed next. The windshield had a smiley face with its tongue sticking out etched into it.

Each monster had their own response to the humorous picture. Susan giggled while the Missing Link chuckled. Insectosaurus stared blankly at the screen and let out a loud screech which would've been translated into a smart remark.

"Very creative," smirked the mad scientist known as Dr. Cockroach.

B.O.B. laughed and pointed at the screen, "It's a smiley face!"

More photos flashed onto the screen. Groups of Monger's men were hung up in trees by their undergarments, several more were strung together by cables with their pants down, and one was even hog-tied with his belt. Link and B.O.B. burst with laughter as the general seemed to become more annoyed with each passing image. Funny as the sight was, Dr. Cockroach and Susan kept their cool. The scientist covered his smile politely with a hand and the giantess, fighting not to laugh, only let out a little snort.

"Here is a picture of the actual monster," the irritated general relayed as one final photo appeared.

The image showed a burred version of a furry humanoid with wolf ears and a bushy tail. The fur on her cheeks was especially long, showing some of the lynx in her. She had a head of golden blonde hair that went to her shoulders. The colors of her coat didn't show up very well, but her eyes did. They were bright, intelligent green eyes that sparkled wildly, and the corners of her mouth were curved into a victorious smirk. The only clothing she donned were a tattered and faded tank top that use to be white and a pair of denim shorts with the legs practically cut into ribbons.

"Aww! Look at the cute puppy-kitty!" the gelatinous blob cooed while the remaining monsters dropped their jaws in awe.

"She looks fast," Susan commented.

"Indeed she is. And crafty." Monger nodded and he continued, "As we were reaching the end of the first year, the monster disappeared. We covered every mile of Yellowstone, finding nothing." The general went silent for a few moments as a map of South America flashed onto the flat screen, "This morning, almost exactly two years after her disappearance, the facility has received word of sightings of a strange feline-canine like creature in the vicinity of the Amazon Basin. I believe we have found her and I'm shipping you all there to capture her."

***

Insectosaurus soared over the majestic landscape of the Amazon rainforest, following the flow of the river Orinoco with a pair of helicopters trailing behind. The monsters on her back observed the seemingly endless canopy of healthy trees in awe. Once the gigantic butterfly left the Orinoco branch, she glided over to the Branco river.

The helicopter containing W. R. Monger flew ahead until it soared adjacent with Susan's head. The giant woman turned her attention to the general as he leaned dangerously out of the flying contraption.

"Keep your eyes out for anything suspicious until we get to Manaus!" the general shouted.

"What'd he say?" the Missing Link called out to Susan. The whirring of the helicopter's motor drowned out the correct pronunciations of Monger's sentence.

"I think he said 'Keep the flies off everything delicious until we get to Francis'," the gelatinous blob sitting next to the half-ape responded, "Who's Francis?"

"Not 'Francis', 'Manaus'," Dr. Cockroach corrected B.O.B. with irritation gracing his voice, "We'll be landing at an encampment located outside of Manaus."

"What about keeping the flies off everything delicious?" B.O.B. queried.

"B.O.B.," Susan piped, gaining the blob's attention, "Monger said to keep our eyes out for anything suspicious."

"Oooooh… okay!" the ooze chirped, his eye alight with realization.

The monsters and helicopters reached the city of Manaus. Their eyes were wide with wonder at the towering skyscrapers, various sites, and architecture. Insectosaurus's wings began to feel a hint of exhaustion, but she fluttered on powerfully. The gigantic insect soared over the entire city and she became relieved once more rainforest was in view.

"Almost there, Insecto," the Missing Link relayed with encouragement, "Keep going and you can rest your wings."

Insectosaurus let out a delighted screech and picked up speed, eager to reach their destination. As they neared a clearing at the foot of the rainforest dotted with a couple of foot houses and maybe ten or twelve dark-skinned people, she decreased her altitude. She eased herself down lower and lower until her feet touched the ground, making sure not to step on anyone or knock down any huts. The helicopters tailing the monsters followed suit, landing in a clear area. The curious bystanders were crowded in chattering clusters, shouting in a language the monsters didn't speak.

W. R. Monger ordered his men to keep the miniscule crowd at a respectful distance as the monsters slid off of Insectosaurus. He stood by as another Portuguese man approached him in an eager stride, his dark skin and clothing wet from perspiration caused by the humidity of the rainforest. Before he could offer Monger a welcoming handshake, B.O.B. was upon him, grabbing onto his shirt and glaring at him in a threatening manner. Naturally, the monsters and the general were baffled by the friendly blob's sudden hostile antics.

"Alright, Francis, tell me! What country are you from?" B.O.B. questioned the man in his grasp and shook him a few times.

"What is wrong with you?! Let me go!" the Portuguese man shouted in a heavy accent.

"Do you speak English?!" B.O.B. demanded.

"Yes! I speak English!" he replied. He turned his head to W. R. Monger, his eyes wide with panic, "Monger! Please tell this thing to let me go!"

"B.O.B., for the love of conspiracy, put Mr. Zenmario down!" the general ordered, clearly annoyed with the gelatinous ooze.

"Okay, General," B.O.B.'s casual friendly nature returned instantaneously, loosening his grip on the man's shirt and dropping him onto the damp earth.

"So sorry about our associate, sir," Dr. Cockroach apologized to the man as he took a hold of one of his arms while the Missing Link held the other, helping him up.

"Yeah, most of the time he doesn't even know what he's doing," Link added on.

"Senhor!" Humans and monsters quickly turned their attention to the voice that rang out in the clearing, causing a few birds to fly away from their tree perches. Another Portuguese man that seemed to be in his early 20's came bursting out of the depths of the rainforest. Completely ignoring the newcomers, he halted before the man labeled by W. R. Monger as Zenmario, panting heavily from his frantic running, "Se-Senhor… encontramos… rastos… recentes!"

Zenmario's eyes grew wild with excitement at the young man's message. He gave the boy a pat on the shoulder and jerked his head, gesturing for him to go into the foot house to retrieve something. The young man complied, disappearing into the foot house and reemerging with a tranquilizer gun in each hand. The older man received one of the firearms and looked to Monger with a devious grin as he slipped on the shoulder strap, "The boy found fresh tracks! Maybe we should get going while the trail is still hot."

W. R. Monger's face was alight with the excitement that mirrored Zenmario's, he turned on his heel, facing the group of monsters before him, "You heard him, monsters! Let's get moving before the creature gets away." Finally, with haste, the general gave the orders to the fleet of soldiers to remain at the encampment in case the creature may swing by, and he and the monsters--excluding Insectosaurus, who was to remain behind to rest her wings--hurried into the rainforest.

***

The fellowship of four monsters, lead by the three men in front of them traipsed through the density of the jungle. The air was heavy with humidity and those who possessed sweat glands soon found themselves perspiring. The loud calls of exotic birds and monkeys echoed throughout the air, and the numerous insects buzzed and hummed along with the symphony of the rainforest. The trees varied from skinny to massive, reaching heights that exceeded the giantess Ginormica. Vines of incredible thickness twisted and coiled around them like decorations on a Christmas tree. Mosses coated and dangled from trees, vines, and fallen logs like tinsel and curtains.

Adrio, the young man ceased his pace and pointed to the ground. Zenmario kneeled to get a better view. He analyzed and acknowledged the abnormal footprints imbedded in the damp soil and decomposing foliage. They were not created by any human nor by any known animal. They were printed by a biped and almost human-like with feline distinction. The man rose to his feet with a satisfied smirk, "These are definitely the beast's footprints."

The team's excitement mounted as they followed the mysterious footprints at a frantic pace. After a time period of approximately five minutes reached its end, the men in the lead came to an abrupt halt with expressions of pure astonishment.

"What's going on? Why did we stop?" the Missing Link questioned as he, along with the rest of the monsters joined the three humans in the lead.

The puzzled monsters surveyed ahead, only to find nothing but more jungle. Dr. Cockroach, the most observant of the team, became just as astonished upon noticing that the tracks had ended right in the middle of the trail.

"The trail has come to an end!" the mad scientist announced to his teammates with bewilderment in his voice.

"WHAT?!" Susan and Link exclaimed their disbelief and set their full attention on the ground, seeing for themselves that the tracks have indeed stopped right in the middle of the trail, while B.O.B., holding no interest in the footprints, simply stared around at the numerous trees.

"H-How…?" Susan voiced to no one in particular and, sure enough, no one seemed to have an answer.

Zenmario kicked at the last pair of footprints in the earth furiously, sending scattered bits of dirt and foliage flying. He tilted his head back, raising his voice to the canopy above, "You mangy beast! You have made a fool of me for the last time!!" He bolted off in a furor, his partner taking off after him.

"That was mean!" the gelatinous blob declared, "What did the dirt ever do to him?"

Seconds later, the frustrated cries of both men could be heard from not that far away followed by strings of incoherent words in Portuguese.

"What in the name of…?" W. R. Monger didn't bother finishing his sentence. He dashed ahead to investigate, the monsters in pursuit.

Monger and the monsters came to a stop as they came upon a slight clearing. Before them, both Zenmario and Adrio were hanging by their ankles that had been snared in rope traps. They could see below the dangling men were they had previously been covered by foliage.

"Are you alright?" Ginormica asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes! We're fine! Just… go after the beast!" Zenmario snapped, clearly irritated with himself for falling into one of the creature's traps.

"Not to worry, we'll come back for you two," the general assured casually, taking one of the tranquilizer guns that had dropped to the ground.

"Just hang in there, guys, and let us professionals deal with it," the Missing Link cracked his knuckles with a look of complete confidence.

B.O.B. approached the dangling men and gave Adrio a good push, taking delight in watching him swing back-and-forth. He let out a delighted laugh when the boy bumped into Zenmario, causing him to start swinging as well.

"B.O.B.!" Dr. Cockroach barked, grabbing the ooze's attention and signaling to him that it was time to move on.

The general and monsters left the two men dangling helplessly as Monger and the group of monsters cautiously proceeded deeper into the jungle.


End file.
